Kiba x Naruto Fanfiction
by Yaoi Loving Neko
Summary: A love story that starts off when a 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki meets the loyal dog-boy Kiba Inuzuka. A blossom grows between these two as the story goes..KibaNaru! :3 Rated M for later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

Kiba X Naruto Fanfiction by Yaoi Loving Neko

_This is Yaoi ( boy x boy ) If you don't like, don't read. For those who are yaoi lovers, enjoy this little fan fiction! ^-^_

It was early morning as Naruto's alarm clock had started beeping loudly for him to get up for his first day at Konoha High School. He slammed his fist on the clock and lazily sat up and staggered to the closet. When he got dressed, he actually loked at the clock ancd found out he was late for his first day. " FUUUUUUUUCCCKKK! I'M LAAAATE! " he panicked and jumped out the window, then sped his way to school.

The teacher, Kakashi, was in front of the room taking attendance. " Sasuke Uchiha " he called, and in the back of the room, a raven-haired boy raise his hand. The girls all swooned over him. " Aiko Uchiha( me xP ) " he called yet again..A girl with layered, spiky hair raised her hand. Looking a lot like Sasuke. " Naruto Uzumaki " He called…yet no one raised their hand. " Naruto Uzumaki- " he was interuppted by a blonde, Azure eyed boy bursting through the door. " I'm -pant- finally..-pant- Here… " he paused, then looked up..with determination on his face. " Naruto Uzumaki, just moved here from Sunagakure! " he yelled, introducing himself. A brunetter boy with red markings on his cheeks grew interested in the blonde's sudden enterance. " Well, go take a seat next to Kiba over there..I'll let it slide, but next time…It's detention.. " Kakashi looks at Kiba " Raise your hand Kiba so Naruto here knows where to go.. " Kiba blushes softly and raise his hand " Yo, Naruto! Over here! " he shouted. The blonde then made his way up the aisle and sat next to Kiba. Kiba extended his hand " I'm Kiba Inuzuka… ". Naruto took Kiba's hand " I'm Naruto Uzumaki " he yelled, full of energy. Kakashi then started teaching, comepletely boring though!

At the end of the day, Kiba saw Naruto walking home alone and decided to run up to him. " Hey Naruto! Mind if I walk with you? ". The azure-eyed boy smiled, then said " Sure, no problem Kiba! " Kiba then smiles and starts walking ' Score! 1 step closer! ' Kiba shouted happily in his mind and walked with Naruto to Naruto's apartment.

When Kiba stepped 1 foot in Naruto's apartment…It was already such a mess. " Jeez…Did a fucking tornado sweep thorugh here or somehting? " Kiba asked, looking around the place. Naruto then smiled awkwardly " Yeah, I'm not really much of a house keeper myself… I live alone " the blonde said, a little of loneliness in his voice. Kiba then smiled and pat Naruto on the back. " How about the both of clean this up…It might take all day, but it'll be much better! " Kiba laughed. Naruto then blushed softly and looked up smiling " Yeah! Thanks Kiba! " Naruto thanked Kiba, then he started picking up junk off the floor.

It was late afternoon when the two boys finished cleaning the blonde's room. Kiba wiped sweat off his brow " Wow..is it hot in here? " Kiba then tooked off his uniform shirt, revealing a tan, well built body. Naruto couldn't help but stare, but was able to pull away before the dog-boy noticed. Naruto then broke the silence " Y-yeah..it is.. " Naruto then un-buttoned his shirt, revealing also a well built tan body…with a strange tattoo on his stomach. Kiba almost drooled. " Well, I better get home before my mom decides to lock me in my room " Kiba smiled awkwardly and and laughed nervously. Naruto looked disappoined, but then put a smile on his face " Ok, see you tomorrow Kiba-kun! " Naruto then almost slapped himself. ' Kun?! KUN?! You don't call the same gender 'kun' after you just met! ' Naruto thought to himself. Kiba then smiled and headed towards the door, and before he left, he shouted over his shoulder " Bye Naruto-kun! " and stepped out the door. A shocked Naruto was left standing in the middle of the apartment.

Early in the morning, Naruto still sleeping through his alarm, Kiba arrived and knocked on Naruto's door.

" Naruto, you lazy ass! Get up! " Kiba shouted into the door, then he opened it and stomped towards Naruto's door. Kiba slapped his hand to his face and made a face palm. He then walked over to Naruto and pushed him out of bed. Naruto landed on the floor with a 'thud' and rubbed his head.

" OW! Jeez Kiba, what was that for?! " yelled Naruto

" We're late for school dumbass! " Kiba retorted and automatically shoved the alarm clock in his face that said 8:30 A.M….Naruto's jaw then dropped as he quickly got dressed, he fell trying to get his pants back up, but he stood up and got ready and jumped out the window, pulling Kiba with him.

They both burst into the door at the same time and stumbled to their seats, panting. Kakashi looked at them " About fucking time you got here, you two… " Naruto and Kiba smiled awkwardly and hung out with each other for the rest of the school day.

_Well, that's it for this one….I'm doing multiple chapters, so no need to worry! Tell me what you think! Thx!_

_~Yaoi Loving Neko_


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba x Naruto Fan fiction #2 by Yaoi Loving Neko

_This is yaoi(boy x boy) If you don't like yaoi, then I suggest you leave right now and go read Sleeping Beauty..As the rest of you, enjoy!_

_If you didn't read the first chapter, then this would be a good time to stop and go read the first before you continue._

Months have passed since our favorite pair of friends have begun their new friendship. Now, they're even closer than before…..

" Hey Naruto, what the hell?! Get the fuck up, dude! " Kiba yelled at Naruto when he bursts into his door.

" I'm up, I'm up…Jeez… " Naruto complained and continued to his closet, putting on his school uniform. Kiba couldn't help but stare, and begun to blush softly as her saw the blonde's tan, well-built body slip in and out of clothing. When Naruto turned around when he was finished, Kiba looked away and said " Come on..Let's go.. " and grabbed Naruto's wrist, only to drag him to school.

Both arrived just as the bell gave it's warning. Kiba and Naruto finally both sat down at their seats. Kakashi was late….AGAIN. Everyone sighs and begins to talk, knowing that their sensei wouldn't be here til about an hour. Aiko(me) walked out the door and walked towards her house, leaving a clone behind so Kakashi wouldn't know she went. Naruto and Kiba sat there in silence, when finally Kiba broke it. " So, Naruto…Wanna come to my house after school to play video games? "

Naruto blinked, then smiled " Sure Kiba! Doesn't sound like a bad idea! "

Kakashi finally stepped in the door and sat down at his desk. Sakura then groaned and said " Late again, Kakashi-sensei… ". Everyone then sighs and nods their head in agreement.

Kakashi then closed his eyes, giving a hint for an awkward smile " Heh heh..Sorry… " He then stood and taught his class til the bell rang, giving the signal that they can go home.

When it was late afternoon, Kiba and Naruto had their bodies all over the place, trying to beat each other in Call Of Duty…Kiba then accidentally shot and killed Naruto's player. " WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY'D YOU KILL ME YOU ASS?! " he yelled furiously as his character fell over dead.

Kiba then yelled back " WELL SORRY! You were in the way of me trying to kill that guy over there… " He said, trying to give an excuse.

Naruto then glared " I was on the OPPOSITE SIDE AS HIM! " he snorted and turned away, crossing his arms.

Kiba then sighed " Oh come on…I said sorry! "…Naruto did nothing.

Kiba then thought of an idea and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. " Want some Ramen? " he asked teasingly. Naruto then turned around and said.. " Fine, I forgive you…But you paying " he smirks.

Kiba smiles " No problem buddy.. " They got up and stretched, then walked out of Kiba's door and headed for Naruto's favorite Ramen shop.

It was already evening when they finished and walked outside. Kiba looked around, then looked at Naruto " Hey, it's dark.. Wanna stay at my place? ".

Naruto smiled, blushing softly at Kiba's offer. Then he looked at Kiba with those beautiful Azure eyes " Yea, sure Kiba.. ". They both were left smiling and walked to Kiba's house.

When they stepped inside, Naruto's body glowed in the moonlight that was showing in the window. Kiba blushing madly and tried resisting the urge of pinning Naruto on the bed and doing stuff he's regret. He looked away and started walking towards his bedroom. " Well Naruto..It's late and I'm tired..You know where the guest room is- " but before Kiba could leave, Naruto grabbed his arm. Kiba turned and saw that the blonde was looking down, his hair covering his eyes. " Kiba…T-There's something I wanted to tell you… " Naruto said, his voice showing he was nervous.

Kiba blushing softly " Y-Yea, Naruto.. "

Naruto looked up, then back down. " I..I uhh… " he begun ' Wait, what if he doesn't feel the same way? Then..I wouldn't be able to show my face to him again! ' Naruto thought, then muttered " Never mind… It's stupid.. ".

Kiba then fully turned around and put both his hands on Naruto's shoulders as the blonde's head rose up, his Azure eyes looking into Kiba's onyx eyes, dog like eyes. " You can tell me anything, Naruto.. " Kiba said trustingly as both of them smiled.

Naruto then blushed softly " Well…Kiba, I felt something ever since we first met. Ever since that day you came to my apartment and helped me, ever since that day you looked at me and welcomed me warmly like no one has done for me before. What I'm trying to say is…I…I love you, Kiba-kun.. ". Kiba blushed red, but then pulled Naruto close to him in a tight hug.

" I love you too…Naruto-chan " Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear, then pulled Naruto's face to his, their lips making contact. No one bothered to break it, it just gotten hotter as their heads moved, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Obviously, Kiba won as he pinned Naruto against the wall and started to unbutton his shirt. Naruto shook the shirt off his shoulders, then wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, both of their body temperature rose.

Kiba, with some of Naruto's help, unbuttoned his shirt and shook it off as well, wrapping his arms around Naruto's slim waist. Then they both pulled apart and gained their breath back. It was then that Kiba noticed Naruto's strange stomach tattoo had changed. ' Weird..But, it's probably nothing.. ' Kiba thought and pressed his lips against Naruto's once more. This time, the heat rose up more, til steam filled the room. Kiba then wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist and supported him as the headed towards Kiba's couch. When they reached it, Kiba oput his knee on it, then leaned over and fell on the couch, him on top of Naruto.

They broke the kiss as the landed, Kiba had his head resting on Naruto's shoulder. Kiba then gained his breath back and whispered into Naruto's ear " I love you now and forever…And you will always and only be mine… "

_Hope you liked my second chapter! I seem to be getting better at this shit if you ask me xD. Anyway, I'll get working on the 3__rd__ chapter right away! Bye, my yaoi fan people! :D_

_~Yaoi Loving Neko_


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba x Naruto Fanfiction #3 by Yaoi Loving Neko

_This is yaoi(boyxboy), If you don't like. Don't read. For the rest, enjoy! If you haven't read the first 2 chapter's, then go read them, please. It would be confusing to start here xD._

As Kiba said those words, Naruto blushed 10 shades of red and smiled. " Right… " he whispered back, then was pulled into another kiss by Kiba, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Naruto shivered a little when Kiba hand slid down his chest down to his waist. He then un-buttoned Naruto's pants in one swift move. Naruto started to do the same to Kiba, both of them enjoying the moment. They broke the kiss, but only for a few moment as they pulled their pants off, in a hurry to get to what they want (wink). Kiba's well built body was hot, but what got Naruto aroused was his tight black brief boxers covering his erect cock, although it was noticeable. Naruto's then rose a bit as he stared at Kiba's erection.

Kiba smirked as he saw Naruto drooling, he then grabbed his pulled off his boxers and helped Naruto with his as he positioned himself.

" You ready for some pain and pleasure, Naruto? " Kiba asked, ready for action.

Naruto nodded " Yes, I am.. " he said bashfully.

Kiba smirked and stuck the tip of his cock to Naruto's opening, then he slid it in slowly, not wanting to to hurt his little kitsune. Naruto moaned as Kiba went inside him, turning his pain into pleasure quickly. Naruto got more aroused by the second, feeling Kiba inside him.

Kiba giggled " You like this, don't you Naruto-kun? "

Naruto blushed those same shades of red again as he looked embarrassed and nodded a yes. " I do Kiba…I love this feeling "

Kiba smiled at Naruto's words and pulled out, then shoved back in hard and fast. Naruto reached his hands above him and squeezed a pillow. Naruto was about to moan, but was surprised when Kiba's mouth smashed into his, his tongue exploring the caverns of Naruto's mouth. He was happy when Naruto allowed the unexpected kiss continued. Kiba kept thrusting his member into Naruto's ass hard and fast as he kept Naruto's mouth busy with his own. He then spread Naruto's legs open more and pounded more into his ass, each of Naruto's moans going into Kiba's mouth and filling his lungs with air. It was complete bliss for the both of them. Kiba couldn't hold much longer as he pounded his final extra hard thrust into the pleasured blonde kitsune before letting 5 spurts of his seed go into him. Naruto broke the kiss and moaned loudly into the empty room known as Kiba's living room. During his moan, Naruto released himself, spurting cum on both of their stomachs.

Panting, Kiba fell on top of Naruto. Both of them laid there, thinking about life or some shit when they looked at each other and smiled. " Wow…That…Was…Amazing.. " Naruto whispered. Kiba smirked and yawned, falling asleep on top of his blonde kitsune. Of course, Naruto didn't fall asleep right away…' I never thought we'd end up together. But whatever…I'm just glad we did.. ' he smiled as he yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kiba was already awake and in the kitchen when Naruto started to wake up. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms over his head, opening his eyes slowly. When he heard Kiba in the kitchen, he tried to stand up but was met by pain in his lower back. He put his hand in the throbbing area " Ayyyeeeeee! " he screeched. " Damn Kiba, I think you broke my fucking back! " he yelled into the kitchen, the he picked up his clothes and slid them on when ke noticed Kiba's wasn't there.

Kiba laughed, then came out with two bowls of ramen and held one out to Naruto. " Forgive me? " Kiba asked.

Naruto took the bowled and immediately started slurping it up. " You are forgiven.. "

Kiba smiled, then started eating his " Reminds me..Need to get some more food.. " he said while slurping up his ramen.

Naruto just finished his and set it down " I'll go now for you and get it done and over with. " he told Kiba, smiling. Kiba smiled back.

" Ok, if you want too..go ahead " Kiba said, giving him permission.

Naruto smiled and slipped on his shoes. " I'll be back.. " he said as he waved and slipped out the door and down town.

When Naruto was finished and carrying the 2 large brown paper bags full of food to Kiba's house, his arm was grabbed by an anonymous person and pulled into an alley way, dropping the groceries. His hands pinned above him on the brick wall at the far back of the alley way. The man's left leg in between his to keep him from doing anything. His eyes, previously closed shut, opened and blinked, looking up at the man's face. Oynx eyes, black short hair….Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened. " S-Sasuke!? W-what are you doing?! " the blonde asked, stuttering and afraid.

The Uchiha smirked " I'm here to confess, Naruto.. " he said, then sniffed the blonde " But it looks like you've been claimed by that dog… " his amirked disappeared and glared at the blonde. " We'll have to take care of that.. " Sasuke's right hand, since his left was already busy pinning Naruto's to the wall, slid down Naruto's pants and grabbed started to pump Naruto.

Naruto blushed and tears came to his eyes as Sasuke was doing something that Naruto didn't want. Sasuke then pulled down his own pants and turned the blonde around, quickly pinning him again and roughly pounding his cock into Naruto's opening, hard and fast. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt the Uchiha ass-rape him in the dark ally-way no one would notice him in. Naruto's face pressed against the coldness of the bricks each time Sasuke pounded into him. Tears streamed down Naruto's face. Sasuke then pounded into him a hard final time and let loads of his seed spill into Naruto. The now satisfied Uchiha pulled his cock out of the crying kitsune's ass and pulled his pants back up, walking out of the alley..Leaving a sad, crying kitsune behind…Crying in the daqrkness with nothing on but a shirt.

Finally coming into the door, late in the afternoon, Naruto stepped into the door to approach a very worried Kiba. Kiba hugged him tightly. " Where's the food? What happened to you? You look horrible Naruto… " Kiba kept asking.

Naruto just mumbled " Nothing..Don't worry.. " He said and started to walked away.

Kiba then grabbed Naruto's arm " What ever it is, it isn't nothing. Please Naruto..Tell me what's wrong.. " Kiba pleaded.

Naruto's tears then returned and he hugged Kiba, crying into his chest. " I was w-walking home with the g-groceries…when h-he pulled me in and..and..r-r-raped me.. " he sobbed harder into Kiba's chest.

Kiba hugged Naruto tightly, then his eyes widened in rage and anger " He? Who, Naruto? " he asked calmly.

Naruto kept quiet for a moment, then finally said " Sasuke.. "

Kiba's almost growled, then he lead his blonde kitsune to the couch and let him let out his feelings. " There there Naruto…It's ok now.. " Kiba cuddled Naruto closely. ' Sasuke's gonna pay…He's gonna pay bad ' Kiba thought, then he held Naruto for the rest of the day.

The next morning at school, during lunch-time, Kiba and Naruto were eating at the same table when they noticed Sasuke walking past them. The Uchiha winked at the blonde. Naruto looked away and Sasuke smirked. Kiba stood, walked to Sasuke and pulled his arm back, then let it fly forward, connecting to Sasuke's jaw, making him fall down. Sasuke stood back up and rubbed his jaw and smirked. " Someone's angry…But why? Because I stuck my cock in your sexy boyfriend's ass? "

Kiba's anger shot up and he landed another punch on Sasuke. Sasuke then focused his chakra and made a ball of lightning in his hand. A Chidori. E ran at Kiba with it and aimed for him. Kiba was barely able to dodge. Naruto then stood and shouted " STOP…Please.. "

Kiba and Sasuke look at Naruto, as Sasuke smirks. " Aww..Pissy all because you back is throbbing from my- " Kiba punches Sasuke harder before he could finish his sentence. Kiba then walked over and hugged Naruto. " I'm sorry.. "

Naruto slowly hugged Kiba back. " It's ok.. "

Kiba smiled as the bell rang " Let's get back to class…Don't want to be late "

Naruto nodded " Yeah.. "

They both walked to class and was able to avoid Sasuke for the rest of the day.

When Kiba and Naruto got home, Kiba hugged Naruto for the millionth time that day and said " He may have done that to you, but you're still mine and I'm still yours..I got to you first, not that asshole.. "

Naruto smiled and giggled " Yeah..That's true..Thank you Kiba..I love you "

Kiba smiled " I love you too Naruto "

They sat there and hugged it out for ten minutes before Kiba got up and went to the kitchen, only to bring out some ramen. " Will this make you feel better? " Kiba smiled as he asked.

Naruto smiled " Yes..Thank you Kiba ". Naruto takes a bowl of ramen and starts slurping. Kiba was smiling at Naruto, glad that he was now happier than what he was the last couple of days. ' Naruto..You continue to amaze me ' Kiba thought and chowed down on his ramen.

When they finished, they both sat back on the couch and sighed. " Damn…I'd never been this full in my life.. " Naruto said as he laughed.

Kiba laughed as well " Same here…Same here.. "

They both sat there in silence for a minute, but the silence was broken by Naruto's yawn.

" You tired, Naruto? " Kiba asked and looked over at his tired Uke.

Naruto looked at Kiba tiredly " Mhm.. " he said.

Kiba lied down and patted his stomach " Same here..You can sleep on me here.. "

Naruto giggled and laughed, then lied down and rested his head down onto Kiba's chest. Kiba put his arm around his little blonde Uke and closed his eyes. Both of them falling asleep at the same time.

Both of them dreamed of a good time with each other. A nice relaxing day at the hot springs, alone. Both of them holding each other and sitting in the warm, blissful, water…Steam all around them. Naruto stared into Kiba's deep brown eyes as Kiba stared into Naruto's Azure eyes. ' Like oceans that I can never escape from…So beautiful ' Kiba thought as Naruto Azure eyes shone with happiness. ' Those hot, sexy brown eyes. They pull me into a trap that I can't escape from..But I like this trap ' Naruto thought as Kiba's deep brown eyes stared into his. Then their faces got closer together and finally met in a soft gentle kiss. Both of them felt each other's hearts hop out of their chests. Their kiss got deeper and longer. Holding and kissing each other, they kept the wonderful bliss between them. Why would something so blissful and wonderful not be wanted? This was a feeling everyone couldn't deny…No one wouldn't ignore. The feeling of true love. They continued sucking at each other's face like 2 suction cups. Not wanting this dream to end..And to make it become a reality. It was settled..Kiba and Naruto were gonna go to the Hot Springs tomorrow, without each other knowing.

_Hey! Hope you like the 3__rd__ chapter! They're getting longer each chapter! Maybe it's you guys following and adding my stories to your favorites that's motivating me! :D Anyway, I have to go now. It's like, 1:05 A.M. soo…Yeah, been typing this for about 2-3 hours. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!_

_~Yaoi Loving Neko_


End file.
